


Christmas in the Commonwealth

by DrunkenOracle



Series: Fallout Four Ficlets [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkenOracle/pseuds/DrunkenOracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things change when the world ends. Others don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in the Commonwealth

**Author's Note:**

> Sole Survivor is Marlowe Benton, a woman with a smile bright enough to light the whole Commonwealth, or so Hancock would boast. (Preston and Nick and Curie might agree.)

Marlowe woke slow and rough. Mornings had never been her strong suit, and they’d just gotten worse and worse since the incident with the cryopod. Her newfound use of chems since thawing out didn’t help anything either, certainly. Knowing it wouldn’t wake her up any faster but feeling like she needed to do it anyway, she dragged one hand down her face, wiping the last crusty vestiges of sleep from her eyes as she did.

Slowly, carefully, deliberately, she shuffled her legs over to one side and sat at the edge of the bed, her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. “Fuck mornings…” she mumbled. Her hands fell away from her face and she took a deep breath and smelled… bacon? That woke her up. One eyebrow cocked, she stood up from the edge of the bed and peered over the loft that served as the bedroom in Home Plate. Down below she saw Hancock sitting by the makeshift stove they’d built. She glanced up to see that the roof access had been popped open to vent the smoke. It let in a bit of a chill.

“This is an odd sight.” She said it loud enough for Hancock to hear down below and he turned his head to smile up at her.

“Thought I’d treat ya to somethin’ special today.” He watched her, his eyes full of wonder and his smile full of genuine joy. “Mornin’, Smiles.”

Marlowe sighed happily and stretched up onto her tip toes, chasing away the last of the grogginess that plagued her limbs, then started down the stairs to the main level of the house. “Dare I ask what the occasion is?”

“Check your pip-boy, babe. It’s Christmas!”

She stood there for several moments, dumbstruck. “It’s… Christmas?”

“Yeah! December 25th? Comes around once a year? Colored lights and a big green tree? I know you were asleep for 200 years, but I’m pretty sure Christmas has been around since before then even.” Hancock watched her, his eyes twinkling with glee as he teased.

“Yeah, I…” Marlowe hesitated. “I guess I just thought it’d be another thing that would fall by the wayside…” She pulled another chair up next to Hancock and sat down, still a little dumbfounded. “Funny how some things survived the end of the world and others didn’t…”

Hancock’s smile faded. “Shit… Shit, I made you sad. I’m sorry, Marlowe... Come on, come here.” With his free arm he pulled her chair closer to his and then pulled her in close against him. “It’s Christmas. Pip is sneaking that synth friend of his in, Nick and Piper and Curie and even Preston are coming over… It’s gonna be a grand time.”

Marlowe took a deep breath and rested her chin on Hancock’s shoulder. “And I’ve got you.”

“Yeah. You’ve got me. You’ve got me and I’ve got you. What else matters?”

She pulled away from him then and smiled bright as ever. “Nothing. Nothing but the life we’ve built.”

“There’s my Smiles.” The twinkle returned to Hancock’s eye. “And food’s up.”


End file.
